Qui a dit que les filles ont des obsessions ?
by AvisThestral
Summary: Me décrire en quelques mots ? Ok ! Inna Dares ; Serdaigle ; Deuxième année ; Pâle ; Petite ; Bonne élève ; Sur le point d'avoir une obsession...
1. Première Semaine

**Samedi 1****er**** Septembre :**

Le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross.

Y êtes-vous déjà allé ?

Non ?

Vous devez sûrement vous dire que c'est un endroit magique, fabuleux, resplendissant de propreté.

Tout y brille, les gens y courent se serrent dans leurs bras tout le monde est heureux et souriant.

L'animation donne du baume au cœur et rien qu'à observer les autres on se sent vivant, enfin heureux d'être rentré chez soi au milieu de ce désordre bon enfant !

Et bien, dès à présent, je vais casser le mythe.

King's Cross tout d'abord est une vieille gare où les gens passent sans se voir et sans accorder de l'importance aux autres.

Le quai 9 ¾ est encore pire. Il n'y a aucune magie car tout le monde s'efforce de garder sa baguette dans sa poche. Les adultes pour ne pas montrer le mauvais exemple aux enfants, les enfants parce qu'il y a les adultes et qu'ils n'ont officiellement par encore le droit de s'en servir.

Tout le monde bouscule tout le monde, à ce moment précis où je vous parle j'ai déjà perdu à deux reprise mon gros orteil gauche, mon épaule droite est sûrement démise, et j'ai même une griffure sur ma mâchoire… Merci aux filles de hurler les bras en l'air avec leurs sacs à main ! Le pire est que... OUCH ! Att… Attendez…. Je, je reprends… Ma respiration…

« Inna tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta soudainement ma mère en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

Je hoche la tête, toujours plié en deux.

« Quel abrutis celui-là ! » Peste ma sœur, « un coup de coude ET MÊME PAS ON S'EXCUSE ? CERVEAU DE TROLL VA ! » Lui crie-t-elle à son intention ce qui a l'effet de me faire un peu rire. Le garçon en question ne se retourne même pas. Je grimace mais me redresse complétement.

« T'as la ratte éclaté ? » Me taquine-t-elle.

« Je pense. Hémorragie interne, on verra si j'arrive au bout de ces six heures de train. »

Ma sœur éclate de rire et ma mère nous tape gentiment (ou pas) l'arrière de la tête : « Arrêtez de dire des bêtises vous deux ! »

Ma sœur et moi rions tandis que mon père s'exclame : « Ah ah regardez, regardez ! A quoi ça sert ça ?

Un crapaud papa, on peut aussi avoir un chat ou un hibou… Ça fait quand même 7 ans que tu viens dans cette gare, il faudrait que tu t'y fasses ! » Répliqua Nell, ma sœur.

De son vrai prénom Ornella. Si je suis une Serdaigle plutôt timide, ma sœur était une Poufsouffle qui se faisait beaucoup remarqué ! Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à l'année dernière. A présent elle a quitté Poudlard, et j'allais faire ma deuxième année sans ma meilleure amie. Mon père quant à lui est un moldu.

« Bon Miss Dares, tu veux qu'on te déroule le tapis rouge pour entrer dans ce fichu train ? » Me demande Nell.

« Non mais je cherche Malcolm.

Ouh Inna ne peut se déplacer sans son chériiiie !

Maman ? Elle m'embête ! » Répliquais-je comme l'enfant de douze ans que je suis.

Pour couper court, trois câlins plus tard ma sœur me pousse vers le train. Je ne vois plus grand-chose tellement les larmes me brouillent la vue, mais je monte avec ma valise.

Oui, comme un bébé j'ai pleuré. Pas quelques larmes que j'aurais tenté de cacher de la vue des autres élèves qui s'aventuraient dans mon compartiment, tandis que j'aurais regardé le paysage défiler, non…

De gros torrents accompagnés de hoquets, d'une respiration chaotique et tout le tralala. Faisant fuir justement les élèves.

C'est comme ça que Malcolm m'a trouvé. Malcolm est mon meilleur, et seul, ami. J'ai des copines de dortoirs bien sûr, mais Malcolm est l'Ami avec un grand A !

Sauf qu'en me voyant comme ça, lui aussi a hésité à rebrousser chemin.

Finalement il s'est assis en face de moi, et m'a proposé une Chocogrenouille.

Je l'ai accepté et mes larmes se sont taries d'elles-mêmes.


	2. Deuxième Semaine

Tandis que la plupart des personnes qui publient ici fêtent leurs centaines de Reviews, personnellement... Je fête ma première :D

J'ai été heureuse de voir que vous étiez pas mal à lire mon histoire, j'espère surtout vous voir de nouveau pour mes futurs chapitres, et ne pas vous décevoir par la suite. :)

Et comme **réponse** à ma première Review : Honnêtement, cette histoire est super légère sans grande trame, ni gros suspens. Donc niveau intrigue, c'est 0 :) . J'espère quand même que tu l'aimeras!

Que **vous** l'aimerez. Sur ce...

* * *

**Mardi 4 Septembre** :

« Inna tout de même, ce n'est que la première semaine de cours. »

Et ça me déprime déjà ! Non vraiment, Malcolm me dit cela gentiment, pour pas que je ne me surcharge dès le départ, mais bon ce n'est pas ma faute aussi…

« Et nous avons déjà un devoir à rendre en métamorphose et en enchantement. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque…

- Et bien je t'y accompagne. »

Il soupire, ça ne l'enchante guère ! Malcolm adore étudier, mais il sait que la bibliothèque est trop fréquentée. Du coup je lui souris pour le remercier. Mon sac plein me fait mal à l'épaule, alors je le rajuste tout en marchant droit sur la bibliothèque. Quand j'arrive aux portes je me stop. Il y a la queue au bureau de Pince.

« C'est quoi tous ces gens ?

- Je me posais la même question… » Je lui réponds en grimaçant.

« Non Inna moi j'y vais pas ! On peut aller bosser dans la salle commune ?

- J'ai besoin de plus d'infos, faut que je fasse des recherches ici… » Je réplique plus déprimée que jamais.

Je me tourne vers Malcolm. Il fait ma taille et regarde l'intérieur de la bibliothèque avec des grands yeux, me faisant penser à un enfant brun au visage rond qui regarde un film d'horreur :

« Rentre, je te rejoins dès que j'ai trouvé les bons bouquins.

- Bon courage camarade ! » Me dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Je le regarde s'en aller en l'enviant. Je préférerais mille fois la chaleur réconfortante de notre salle commune plutôt que l'atmosphère hostile de cette bibliothèque. Entre la bibliothécaire acariâtre, les chaises inconfortables, et le fait qu'il fasse ou trop chaud ou trop froid… Et en plus maintenant, c'est surpeuplé ! Finalement je tourne les talons ! Rien à faire j'étudierais dans la salle commune ! Ah mais non ! Je fais demi-tour. Juste trouver quelques nouveaux bouquins et puis après je rentre.

Si j'en crois ce que j'entends, ce sont toutes les personnes qui ont oubliés de rendre leurs livres en Juin.

Ah, j'en connais qui ont dû recevoir une beuglante de Pince durant les vacances…

Bref, c'est la deuxième fois que je longe la bibliothèque et toutes les tables sont prises.

Quitte à déranger quelqu'un, autant choisir le moindre mal, j'installe mes affaires à une table où il n'y a que deux garçons. Je tente un regard timide à leur encontre, pour leur demander la permission de m'installer à leur côté.

L'un n'a même pas levé son regard de son bouquin, je ne vois qu'une touffe de cheveux châtain, et l'autre, bien plus blond et plus âgé que moi, lève la tête et la baisse aussitôt. J'en conclus que je peux officiellement m'installer, alors je quitte la table pour me diriger section « transfiguration ».

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'ai sélectionné une dizaine d'ouvrages dont les sommaires semblaient intéressants. Prochaine étape : lire les chapitres et voir ce qui sera vraiment utile pour le devoir. Les bras meurtrie de porter soit un sac trop lourd, soit dix bouquins avoisinant les milles pages, je retrouve enfin ma table avec soulagement !

Je m'affale sur la chaise, lève les bras pour les désengourdir, puis lisse mes cheveux vers l'arrière pour les emprisonner dans le chouchou que j'ai au poignet.

Parce que quand je lis, avoir toutes ces mèches châtains devant les yeux m'insupporte ! Je lève les yeux des livres devant moi, et le garçon en face de moi, celui qui lève la tête pour la première fois, me fait une rapide esquisse de sourire avant de retourner à ses livres. J'ai dû le déranger à brailler l'air de mes bras comme ça…

Bref, je m'aperçois que l'autre garçon, le beaucoup plus vieux, est partit. Ce constat, au combien utile, fait, je prends le premier livre de la pile, l'ouvre à la bonne page au milieu de l'ouvrage, et pointe mon nez dedans pour lire, lire et lire. Le monde autour de moi s'estompe, je n'entends ni ne voit plus rien à part la description et l'explication du processus de métamorphose des choses non vivante mais de tailles différentes…

Bon courage à moi-même !

**Jeudi 6 Septembre :**

« Tu vas finir par ne plus rien voir… »

Je lève la tête et me dois de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois face à la luminosité soudaine. Malcolm a raison, et je distingue petit à petit, et de mieux en mieux une fois que les points lumineux devant mes yeux se sont estompés, sa bouille en train de me sourire.

« Tu vois que j'ai raison. » Je lui souris et m'étire rapidement :

« Quelle heure il est ? » Je chuchote, sachant que Pince est très sévère la dessus.

« L'heure de rentrer au dortoir…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- 17heures.

- Ah non, c'est l'heure d'arrêter la rédaction du devoir de méta pour me mettre à celui d'enchantement. » Je dis en souriant.

Je me lève et me dirige droit vers la bonne étagère. La bibliothèque n'a plus aucun secrets pour moi, contrairement à certains septièmes années qui ne savent toujours pas s'y retrouver.

Je prends un livre au hasard et l'ouvre rapidement pour voir le sommaire. Je feuillète les pages et m'appuie sur l'étagère sans trop m'en apercevoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de livre qui tombe à terre me face sursauter.

Oh non !

Je vois un trou dans l'étagère où il manque plusieurs livres qui ont dû tomber de l'autre côté. Je me précipite de l'autre côté de la rangée et j'y arrive en même temps que Pince. Elle me regarde longuement, observe les livres à terre et je baisse les yeux de honte. Je la vois mettre ses mains sur ses hanches et ses sourcils se froncer :

« Je suis désolée Madame Pince. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès je vais tout ranger.

- Il y a intérêt Miss ! Et dans le bon ordre !

- Bien sûr Madame Pince… » Je murmure en me précipitant sur le sol pour ranger les livres.

Et dans l'ordre alphabétique bien sûr.

Alors, Mallopoint, c'est juste après Malline la Lutine… Tandis que je place ces deux livres, un autre fait son apparition entre eux deux : Mallnenconsigne.

Je tourne mon regard à ma droite et voit un garçon, qui termine de ranger ce livre. Je lui souris brièvement pour le remercier avant qu'il me sourit en retour. Un très joli sourire, et très gentil aussi. Une chance qu'il ne me regarde même pas dans les yeux ! Alors tandis que je me sens rougir, (non mais juste pour un sourire !) je me baisse à terre pour prendre le dernier livre de Norbert, que je range après les autres.

Pince s'est éloignée, le garçon est déjà reparti s'asseoir à la table juste à côté. Après un dernier regard pour lui, je m'empresse de rejoindre la mienne en pensant que je l'ai déjà vu… Il y a deux jours, c'était l'un des deux garçons à ma table, celui que mon arrivée n'avait même pas déconcentré.

« Tu reviens sans livre ? »

Et mince !

« Pince ne ta pas grondé ?

- T'as tout vu ?

- Ouai ! Et c'est qui celui qui est venu t'aider ?

- Je sais pas je ne le connais pas… Il n'est pas de notre année ?

- J'en sais rien du tout… C'est un Gryffondor.

- Comment tu sais ?

- T'étais trop occupé par son visage, tu n'as même pas vu son écusson ? »

Je sens mon visage chauffer… Et je vois Malcolm éclater de rire.

« Je ne le connais même pas.

- En tout cas il doit savoir de quoi Pince est capable, parce que dès qu'il t'a vu parler avec elle il est venu t'aider.

- Le pauvre j'ai dû le déconcentrer dans son travail avec tout le bruit que j'ai fait avec ces fichus bouquins.

- C'est sûr que c'est assez rare d'entendre autant de désordre dans une bibliothèque… »

Je souris et l'observe sortir ses affaires. Je me relève... Avec tout ça je n'ai pas pris mon livre !


	3. Troisième Semaine

**Voilà le troisième chapitre sur les huit que je publierais au total ! **

**Pour répondre à une review non, il n'y pas beaucoup les maraudeurs. Les chapitres sont tous du point de vue d'Inna et j'ai expliqué pourquoi sur mon profil si ça peut t'intéresser ;)**

**Lundi 10 Septembre :**

J'ai passé ma fin de journée dans la salle commune !

Compromis avec Malcolm !

Pour lui, je suis même allée travailler dehors.

Même si ma concentration à très limitée quand je suis entourée d'élèves excités.

En plus, je travaille très lentement. Pour moi, un détail est d'une grande importance alors que n'importe qui, prof comprit, s'en fiche.

Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, je pensais à Jeudi… C'est une des raisons qui m'a amené à la bibliothèque… Qui est presque vide.

Le premier week end vient de passer, et contrairement à Juin, les élèves font d'une priorité de ne pas travailler en Septembre.

Il y a le garçon que je croise, et croise, et recroise depuis la rentrée. Je le vois partout à présent dans la grande salle dans les couloirs dans le parc… Dès qu'il est à moins de trente mètre de moi, mon regard est aussitôt attiré sur lui.

Et je l'avoue, j'avais envie de le croiser de nouveau. Je me suis souvenu depuis, je l'avais déjà vu l'année dernière, surtout en fin d'année. Il fait partie de ces habitués, et personnellement, j'avais mis les bouchées doubles avant les examens.

« Et bien Miss ? » Me demande Pince, avec son tact habituel.

Ah je me souviens ! Il faut que je bouge ! J'inspire un grand coup, et me dirige droit vers une table vide, à côté de celle du garçon. Je baisse le regard pour ne pas le voir sourire, vu comme j'ai réagis la dernière fois. Et à cette pensée j'en rougis de nouveau. Je baisse un peu plus la tête pour que mes cheveux cachent mon visage, que je fourre pratiquement dans mon sac en sortant mes affaires.

Rien que de le savoir à côté, et rien que de savoir qu'il pourrait me voir, j'en suis mal. Mes mains tremblent tandis que je sors ma plume et mon encrier. J'inspire avant de sortir le parchemin et une fois fait, je m'assois sur la chaise.

Ouf ça c'est fait ! Je sais qu'il est en face de moi… A la table à côté, je me suis assise pile en face…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?

Je prends la plume dans la main, la trempe dans l'encrier… Mon cerveau est vide. Normal je n'ai pris aucun livre. J'ai l'intention de copier quoi au juste ?

Je lève les yeux, juste les yeux, pas la tête !

Sauf que ma tête est tellement basse que je ne peux à peine voir que l'extrémité de ma propre table.

Je la lève un peu et là, je peux le voir.

Une de ses mains est posée sur le livre, les doigts écartés pour le maintenir ouvert tandis que sa main droite bouge rapidement, écrivant mots après mots.

Wahou, il a l'air inspiré !

Et concentré !

Il ne voit pas que je le regarde, merci Seigneur !

Il est bien trop occupé à travailler.

Le temps passe ainsi où j'observe parfois ses sourcils se froncer, parfois je le vois sourire satisfait, parfois je le vois grignoter sa plume…

« Hey ! Pssst ! » Chuchote quelqu'un, à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

J'en sursaute tellement ça m'a prise au dépourvu !

Dans ce silence, le chuchotement passe pour un hurlement, me faisant tourner la tête de mon objet d'investigation.

A l'entrée, trois garçons restent à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, à la limite pile de l'entrée comme s'ils étaient aux portes de l'enfer. Ils regardent tous la même personne que j'ai observées durant… Ces minutes, ces heures ? Je suis franchement atteinte… J'en rougis rien que de penser à tout ce temps à juste… Observer.

« Hey ! Remus ! » Il lève finalement son visage surpris.

Je baisse illico le mien pour ne pas qu'il voit que je suis leurs échange. Je l'entends soupirer franchement, et relève la tête quand je l'entends ranger ses affaires.

Oh non il s'en va déjà !

Et à ce moment-là, son regard tombe sur ma table.

Il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, mais une fois de plus, pour la troisième fois depuis la rentrée, il me sourit. Je lui rends la pareille, sans le regarder non plus, mes yeux accrochés à ce sourire.

« Monsieur Lupin ! Veuillez sortir ou éloigner vos amis !

- Oui Madame Pince. Pardon Madame Pince… »

Il a parlé, d'une voix grave et rauque !

Je le suis des yeux jusqu'à ne plus le voir tandis que j'entends le rire de ses amis dans le couloir. Je me rends compte que je souris toujours.

Remus Lupin, je connais enfin son nom !

Mais je vois aussi l'énorme tache d'encre sur mon parchemin que ma plume à faite pendant tout ce temps. Par pitié pourvu qu'il n'a pas vu _ça_ !

**Vendredi 14 Septembre :**

J'en ai parlé à Malcolm. Oui je sais, je suis une idiote. Mais c'est fait. Je le lui ai dit.

Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais tout le temps envie d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Pour le voir. Pour qu'il me sourit de nouveau… Et quelle a été sa réaction ?

Il était mort de rire, et m'a dit que j'étais obsédée.

Je lui ai demandé s'il le connaissait. Il m'a dit que non.

Remus Lupin ? Jamais entendu parler.

On est actuellement dans la Grande Salle, et je réponds, tout en mangeant, à la dernière lettre de ma sœur.

A Nell aussi j'en ai parlé. Elle me dit de foncer. C'est bien du Ornella, mais pas du tout du Inna ça !

« T'écris à qui ? » Me demande Andréa.

Andréa est une de mes copines de dortoir. Mais elle s'est disputée avec les autres parce que cet été, elle a oublié l'anniversaire à Jacynthe. Du coup, Jacynthe lui en veut et ne lui parle plus.

Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'elle ne me fait pas la tête, sauf que je ne lui ai pas souhaité son anniversaire non plus. Mais je n'étais pas autant amie avec elle c'est peut-être pour ça…

« A ma sœur. »

Andréa hoche la tête en face de moi et Malcolm, à côté, me touche le bras en me désignant l'entrée de la grande salle.

Où il rentre. Je hausse les épaules comme si je m'en fichais, histoire de lui faire fermer son claper.

Mais mes propres yeux me trahissent en suivant Remus Lupin du regard.

De nouveau accompagné des trois autres garçons.

« Dis-moi Andréa ? Tu sais en quelle année ils sont eux ? » Lui demanda Malcolm.

Je le regarde les yeux grands ouverts : Oh le traitre ! Tandis qu'Andréa se retourne :

« Ah mais oui ! Ils sont en troisième année. Il y a Potter, Pettigrow, Lupin et Black. C'est eux qui ont enfermés les Serpentards dans le train…

- Ah oui c'est vrai… Ils ont l'air intelligent comme garçons. »

L'ironie transperce dans sa voix et je ne fais que sourire… C'était drôle ce qu'ils ont fait, après tout…

« Jacynthe préfère Black. Chloé, Potter… Et toutes les filles de notre année ont leurs petits préférées dans cette bande… »

Je dois me l'avouer, je comprends pourquoi… Les deux autres sont vraiment pas mal ! Bien que l'un deux face un peu peur… Black je crois. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange en lui…

« Et personne sur Lupin ? Ou Pettigrow ?

- Si sûrement… Mais bon eux deux, à côté des deux autres ils font… Je ne sais pas… Moins masculin. Pettigrow a quelques kilos en trop et Lupin il a l'air plus fragile que moi… »

Elle n'a pas tort… Il marche les épaules voutées… Il semble avoir les yeux fatigués…

« On avait parlé du cas Lupin avec les filles… » Reprend Andréa, réclamant toute mon attention. « Et les filles trouvaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre en lui… Parfois, il fait flipper sans rien faire. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, il doit être mentalement dérangé… »

Je retiens mon exclamation de stupeur et ferme la bouche aussitôt…

« Ça, c'est méchant. » Oups, ma bouche s'est ré ouverte.

« Tu verrais il a l'air super lunatique comme garçon… En plus il n'est pas super beau… Il est châtain, normal… Il est tout blanc en plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les châtains au teint pâle ? » Je lui demande. Je regrette aussitôt d'ailleurs. Malcolm en rigole…

« C'est vrai que t'es encore plus blanche que lui ! Mais ta des cheveux longs, donc un avantage !

« C'est un garçon, c'est normal ! Et désolé Andréa, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça…

- Non c'est moi Inna ! Et t'inquiètes pas, tu es très jolie… »

Mouai. Je préfère retourner à ma lettre.


	4. Quatrième Semaine

Merci sincèrement à Faengliec pour tes reviews! Surtout n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses, ça me fait super plaisir que quelqu'un me commente (même si tu énumérais tous mes défauts ;) )

Toutes mes excuses! Je débute avec le site et il y a eu un petit problème momentané lorsque je me suis aperçu que je n'ai pas posté les chapitres dans l'ordre -_-"... Ouep Ouep... Je suis une boulette... Le chapitre précédent a donc changé ! Vous le retrouverez dans quelques publications^^

**Mercredi 19 Septembre :**

L'avantage à avoir une copine, c'est qu'on rigole plus.

L'inconvénient, c'est qu'on travail moins.

Et que j'ai moins de temps pour mon plan.

Parce que oui j'ai un plan : me faire connaître de Remus !

Pas très précis comme plan, j'avoue, mais s'en ai tout de même un ! J'ai dû abandonner la bibliothèque de toute la semaine et me forcer à ne pas le suivre en sortant des repas parce que j'apprécie Andréa, mais je sais que dès que Jacynthe ne lui feras plus la tête elle retournera avec elle !

Du coup, je ne veux pas qu'elle lui dise tout ce que je lui ai dit comme elle le fait actuellement par apport aux filles.

Malcolm à du le comprendre car il l'a encouragé aujourd'hui à bosser dans la salle commune tandis qu'il m'accompagnait à la bibliothèque.

« Regarde un peu qui voilà… » Me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Bien que je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui pour voir que oui, Remus était là. Pas la peine qu'il rajoute quoi que ce soit pour que je voie qu'en plus, il est avec une fille…

« Et pas tout seul en plus… »

Il l'a quand même dit ! Je le regarde en boudant.S'ensuivit une petite bataille entre lui et moi.

Lui qui voulait s'asseoir à leur table, et moi qui refusait obstinément. Oui je sais, ne dites rien !

Je sais que je veux me faire connaître de lui, mais là non c'est trop dur, j'ai une bouffée d'angoisse.

Du coup je force Malcolm à s'asseoir dans une autre rangée.

« T'es lourde, tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux.

- Je sais… » Je souffle lamentablement. « Je dois aller chercher un livre. »

Je me relève, déprimée, en laissant mes affaires là. En cherchant le livre, je m'engueule dans ma tête ! Malcolm a raison ! J'aurais dû le suivre un point c'est tout ! J'avais une occasion de m'approcher de lui, mais non ! Fallait que je la bousille !

Naturellement, j'enlève un livre de l'étagère, et de là où je suis, je vois Remus. Il parle tranquillement avec l'autre fille. Elle sourit, il sourit aussi, ils ont l'air super à l'aise l'un avec l'autre…

Mais que…

Qu'est-ce que Malcolm fait avec eux là ? Il leur parle, nos deux sacs dans ses bras. Il a l'air de leur chuchoter une question parce que les deux autres hochent la tête et parlent avec lui tandis qu'il s'assoit ! Je sens une bouffée de jalousie m'envahir !

Malcolm est avec eux, avec lui, et pas moi ! C'est pas juste !

« Hey Inna ! » M'appelle mon ami.

Et c'est juste maintenant que je me souviens qu'on est venu ensemble à la bibliothèque… Je longe la rangée calmement, bien que la montée d'angoisse reprenne, pour ne sortir que la tête et observer Malcolm. Bien que je sente les trois regards sur moi, du coup je sens aussi mon visage chauffer.

« Il n'y a plus de courant d'air ici et ils ont bien acceptés de partager leurs tables avec nous. Tu viens ? »

Je crois que je hoche la tête la, mais j'en suis pas sûr.

Je m'obstine à ne pas regarder les deux autres… Je m'assois enfin, et lève la tête.

Remus et l'autre fille me sourient, je tente, et je pense lamentablement, de leurs sourire en retour avant de plonger ma tête dans le bouquin que j'ai pris…

Et qui est sur les runes, autant dire totalement inutile pour moi !

« T'as eu combien au devoir des Animagi ?

- E… » Réponds Remus à la fille, « et toi ?

- Pareil. Peter a eu un O ! C'est fou ! » Remus eut un petit rire, et rien que ça me fit sourire d'aise…

« D'ailleurs Inna, t'as eu combien finalement en méta ? »

Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre que Malcolm me parlait. Puis un autre pour voir que la fille et Remus attendaient aussi ma réponse.

« Hum… E. » Je me racle la gorge de nouveau, « et toi ?

- A. » Me réponds Malcolm avec un faux air triste :

« J'aurais beau faire, tu restes la plus intelligente de toutes les Serdaigles. »

Ce qui n'est certainement pas vrai ! Mais il veut me faire passer pour une fille très intelligente. Je tente un regard vers Remus, qui me sourit gentiment. Je souris aussi en regardant de nouveau mon livre, et me fait une note à moi-même : faire un groos bisous à Malcolm !

**Dimanche 23 Septembre :**

Week end passé à la bibliothèque car j'ai pris du retard sur mes lectures… Oui j'ai terminé le devoir d'enchantement pour demain !

Du coup, maintenant je lis pour le plaisir… Je suis une Serdaigle, n'oubliez pas ! Je lis, non pas des romans, mais des livres pour agrandir ma culture générale.

En ce moment, je lis un bouquin de rune. Celui que j'ai pris Vendredi dernier pour pouvoir voir Remus vous vous souvenez ? Bin je l'ai finalement gardé et le soir, j'ai pu le lire et enfin, comprendre !

Parce que Vendredi, avec Remus et Lily, oui Andréa m'a finalement dit qu'elle s'appelait Lily, je n'ai pu en comprendre une ligne ! Mais sans Remus dans les parages, le livre devient soudainement plus intéressant !

Les runes, c'est quelque chose de très complexe… Un autre langage, un langage ancien, fait d'illustration et non de lettres. Ces runes étaient utilisés par les sorciers pour se faire comprendre fut un temps, mais surtout, c'est grâce à ces runes que les sortilèges sont créés. Les runes, ajoutées les unes avec les autres forment la magie. Autant faut-il connaître chaque rune, ses caractéristiques, et leurs complexités.

L'année prochaine, c'est décidé, je prends cette option ! C'est passionnant ! Nouvel objectif, dans deux ans, je crée un sort ! Je verrais lequel à ce moment-là…

Je sens quelqu'un s'installer à la table… Ça doit être la troisième personne aujourd'hui qui s'assoit et repars avant moi.

Je continue donc ma lecture, savourant les explications de « anciens runes Made Easy ». Etant donné l'état du livre, ça doit être un de ceux que les élèves doivent se procurer.

Au moins je m'avance pour l'année prochaine ! Ah enfin, les explications historiques c'est terminé, j'en viens aux runes les plus utilises.

Plus qu'une trentaine de page et je termine le livre…

Je regarde la première rune…

Mouai bon j'avoue ça ne me parle pas…

La traduction dit _personne ou acte de magie quelconque._

Wé.

Les traductions doivent être compliquées si on ne sait même pas si on parle d'un sorcier ou de la magie elle-même.

Je tente de me souvenir de chaque détail de la rune…

Jusqu'au moment où ma vision se trouble malgré mes clignements d'yeux perpétuels.

A ce moment-là, je lève les yeux pour les reposer quelques secondes. Sauf qu'aussitôt levés, aussitôt ils s'accrochent à quelque chose de nouveau.

Enfin quelqu'un.

Remus, en face de moi.

J'ai l'impression que ma respiration change de rythme. Mais mon esprit est tout abruti d'avoir passé tant de temps dans le livre.

Mon cerveau fait lentement la connexion entre le moment où j'entendais quelqu'un s'asseoir, et le fait qu'à présent Remus était là.

Il ne lève pas la tête, il lit simplement.

Je regarde autour de moi…

Nous sommes Dimanche, la bibliothèque n'est pas tellement remplie.

Pas assez en tout cas pour que toute les tables soient prises.

Donc il avait le choix !

Il avait le choix entre s'asseoir seul ou où je suis et il a choisi ici !

Je me mets à sourire, et je sais que c'est idiot.

Mais j'y peux rien...

Il avait le choix !

Je le regarde et me fais surprendre par ses yeux qui observent quelque chose au-dessus des miens. Il ne me regarde toujours pas dans les yeux, et ça tombe bien, parce que j'observe ses cheveux.

Je le vois sourire de nouveau, et je lui réponds tandis qu'il se remet à sa lecture. Je baisse la tête et lève les yeux, de nouveau je peux le voir.

Mais à peine plus discrètement. Ou pas d'ailleurs. Il a une cicatrice sur la joue.

Je m'y attarde un peu avant de lire de nouveau mon livre.

Une blessure à vélo sûrement.

Ou pas, tout dépends s'il est un sang pur ou pas.

Seigneur, je le cherche partout où je suis, dès que je sors de la salle commune le matin, jusqu'à que j'y rentre le soir. Je n'y vais même plus dans la journée si c'est pas indispensable parce qu'une seule chose est sûr, il n'y sera pas.

Dans la Grande Salle, je m'installe toujours de façon à pouvoir lui jeter des coups d'œil.

Tout ça alors que quoi ? Je ne sais même pas quelles sont ses origines…

Bon, prochaine étape : Connaître Remus.

Voilà !

Et puis de toute façon je viens de me rendre compte que de nouveau, je ne comprends plus rien à ces runes…


	5. Cinquième Semaine

**Merci Faenlgiec!** Ta review ma fait très plaisir ! A vrai dire ils n'ont pas de surnoms actuellement parce qu'ils ne sont qu'en troisième année! Donc pas encore animagi ni surnommés! Cependant je suis en train d'écrire leur quatrième et cinquième année de l'autre histoire donc j'avoue que ta remarque va m'aider pour la suite ;)

Par contre je pense que Rogue savait très bien à qui les surnoms correspondaient quand il a lu la carte! Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il appelé Remuse pour lui montrer? Et puis il lui demande même si Lupin ne pense pas que Harry avait eu la carte _directement de ceux qui l'ont fabriqués. _Le tout en italique et tout ce qui montre que Rogue utilise plein de sous entendu dans cette phrase. Je pense qu'il sait qui ils sont, mais que hélas, la carte est toujours restée un mystère pour lui!

Enfiiin Bref ! Merci pour ton avis!

Très bonne lecture ! Même si à cause de mes erreurs de publications, certains devraient déjà avoir lu ce chapitre... Mais bon, dans l'ordre, c'est toujours mieux!

**Mardi 9 Octobre : **

Connaître Remus… Connaître Remus… Connaître Remus…

C'est ce que je me répète dans ma tête depuis qu'il m'a rejointe à ma table.

Les habitudes se prennent vite, et on travaille ensemble, en silence.

Depuis maintenant 2 semaines.

Spontanément on se rejoint dès que l'un de nous est à la bibliothèque.

Enfin spontanément c'est vite dit.

Personnellement quand je le rejoins je me fais violence.

Franchement, comment peut-on apprécier le fait que je ne sens plus mes jambes tant elles sont engourdies, ou que mes mains tremblent ? Et pas d'un léger tremblement de « je suis en manqué » non, non, le vrai tel « j'ai parkinson ! »

Sans compter que malgré le fait que je sois blanche comme un linge tout juste lavé par des Elfes, dans ces moment-là je dois avoir les joues plus roses que les fesses d'un bébé.

C'est tragique comme situation vraiment. Je ne me reconnais plus… D'habitude, j'adore étudier, lire. Je ne manque jamais un cours, ni jamais un mot que dit les professeurs. Maintenant je rêvasse et quand je regarde mon parchemin pour voir où j'en suis, je découvre des « R » écrit un peu partout…

J'appréciais les moments pour décompresser et juste rire avec mes amis proches. Alors que maintenant, je n'arrive pas à trouver un sujet de conversation autre que lui…

Je me sens comme une gamine qui n'a même plus le contrôle d'elle-même. Maintenant que je vois un peu plus les gens autour de moi…

Bon d'accord pas tous.

Juste Remus et sa bande.

Je m'aperçois que quand l'un de ses amis rit ou se fait remarqué d'une façon ou d'une autre, et bien il y a toujours une fille pour le regarder comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

Et je m'aperçois que cet état de fait, je n'y ai pas échappé. Je suis tout autant cruche que les autres.

La preuve, ça fait trois semaines que plusieurs fois par semaines je me retrouve en face de lui, et malgré tous les scénarios que je me fais dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à sortir un mot.

Je suis ridicule !

Je lève les yeux du livre que je ne lis pas. Il est en face, concentré sur son propre livre. Quelle chance, lui, il arrive à s'y plonger.

Bon allez faut que je lui parle… Je n'ai qu'à lui demander quelque chose… Quoi ? Je cherche la réponse à travers le livre que je suis en train de lire… _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique._ Ouai j'ai un devoir à faire en DFCM que Traditor nous a donné. Sympa comme prof d'ailleurs, ses cours sont complets et tout ça. Et bien voilà ma question !

_Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais est-ce que tu sais quelle est la différence entre la stratégie de Défense de Bartemus et celle d'Ilius ? _

Ce n'est pas très compliqué, j'ai juste à lui demander ça. Vu tout ce qu'il lit, et vu qu'il est en troisième année, il m'expliquera et je le remercierai ! Et puis petit à petit on pourra ajouter la parole à notre relation…

Quoi ?

Oui c'est une relation !

J'irais trop vite ?

Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensez ça…

Quoi que…

D'accord, je n'ai aucune relation avec Remus, soyons honnête.

Bref, je l'observe. Et je tente de me donner du courage… Je peux y arriver. Je peux y arriver. J'ouvre la bouche, observant les mèches qui tombent sur son front. Il relève son regard vers moi, et fronce les sourcils. Je m'aperçois qu'il me pose bien une question silencieuse du genre « Heu tu te sens bien à me fixer la bouche ouverte ? » Seigneur, je suis vraiment en train de faire ça. Faut que je réagisse ! Mon cerveau s'est vidé rien ne sort… Mais je panique ! Pourquoi j'ai ouvert la bouche ?

« Salut Remus ! » S'exclame l'un de ses amis : Pettigrow. J'en profite pour baisser les yeux rouges de honte, et de poser une main sur mon front pour me cache au maximum.

« Les gas m'ont demandé de venir te chercher. Ça te dit de nous rejoindre ?

- T'as fini de bosser avec Lily ?

- Oui. Et j'ai un sérieux besoin de me distraire sans devoirs d'école. Alors tu viens ?

- Heu… » J'entends le silence, et je crois sentir son regard sur moi. Je ne lève pas les yeux pour vérifier et garde les cheveux autour de ma tête et ma main sur mon front.

« Ouai bien sûr, on y va ! »

**Vendredi 12 Octobre** :

Est-il utile de préciser qu'après le fiasco de Mardi dernier, je n'ai pas osé mettre un pied dans la bibliothèque ?

C'est un fait rare depuis plusieurs semaines, mais je n'ai pas non plus tenté un seul regard vers Remus.

Tout cela ne s'est pas fait facilement, je sens sa présence dès qu'il n'est pas loin. Et dans ces moment-là, je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe autour de moi tellement je dois me concentrer pour ne pas le regarder.

Cela fait trois jours entiers, un record n'est-ce pas ?

Et si en ce moment même je suis en train de marcher dans le couloir du quatrième étage menant droit à la bibliothèque c'est que Malcolm m'a menacé de me forcer la main si je ne le faisais pas de moi-même.

Et bien que je sois du genre timide, je ne suis pas de celles à qui on tient la main pour aller aux toilettes.

Je vois les portes ouvertes de la bibliothèque d'ici, et m'y engouffre sans hésiter. Je n'ai pas besoin de le chercher pour que mon regard soit directement attiré par lui. Et du coup par les trois autres personnes qui sont déjà à sa table. Ils ne se parlent pas tous les quatre ensemble, j'en conclus qu'ils ne sont peut-être pas amis…

Je suis un peu dépité, et finalement je doute. Avec les tables vides autour de moi, je ne vais pas m'ajouter à leur table.

Bien qu'on puisse facilement tenir à six dessus, c'est un peu trop explicite non ?

Oui hein on est d'accord ?

Bon je peux aussi m'asseoir pas très loin et attendre que…

NON ! Non je n'attendrais pas !

Avec une grande inspiration, je traverse quelques rangées avant de m'asseoir sur une chaise vide entre Remus et une fille. Je garde la tête baissé, le temps de sortir mes affaires de mon sac.

Puis j'ouvre un de mes livres devant mes yeux et ne peux retenir un petit sourire :

Je ne me suis pas dégonflée !

A ma gauche, les trois autres élèves, deux filles et un garçon semblent travailler ensemble sur un devoir. Je vois que ce sont des Poufsouffles, plus vieux, sûrement en cinquième ou sixième année…

Je sens son regard sur moi, et tourne la tête. Il me sourit, sûrement pour me saluer et je lui retourne la pareille avant de me reconcentrer sur mon livre.

J'attends quelques minutes, afin de ne pas l'agresser avec mes questions. Mais même les secondes semblent s'étirer en longueur et je finis par de nouveau tourner la tête vers lui :

« Je suis désolé… » Je chuchote.

Il lève les yeux, ses sourcils sont haussés en arc de cercle sur son front. Allez, courage à moi-même, finis ta phrase par pitié : « mais tu es en troisième année n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu… » Il se racle la gorge, cela fait sûrement quelques temps qu'il n'a plus parlé. « Oui.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger, mais j'ai vraiment du mal en Défense. Et Traditor veut qu'on lui rende le devoir cette après-midi, tu pourrais juste m'expliquer un truc ? »

Ok c'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu de lui demander. Les mots coulent à flot sans que je n'ai pu les retenir. Pour une fois que je peux parler ! Mais il m'a écouté attentivement, et moi, j'ai le cœur qui bat a fond de peur qu'il me dise d'aller me faire voir. Puis les coins de ses lèvres s'étirent et il me sourit gentiment.

« Tu as de la chance, je ne suis pas trop mauvais en Défense. »

Je souris, de toutes mes dents ! Puis je bouge ma chaise pour me rapprocher un peu de lui, faisant aussi glisser mon livre de Défense. Je ne sais pas d'où je trouve le courage, mais maintenant qu'un premier contact est établi, je me sens pousser des ailes.

« Alors voilà : On est en train d'étudier les stratégies de Défense. Sauf que j'ai quand même du mal à distinguer celle de Bartemus et d'Ilius.

- Hum hum… » Il me répond. Ses yeux se baissent, ses sourcils se froncent, ce qu'il est mignon comme ça… Il semble réfléchir mais ne jette pas un coup d'œil sur le livre.

« Bartemus était un sorcier non ? » Je hoche la tête : « Et si je me souviens bien, Ilius un gobelin. » Je hoche de nouveau la tête, « En fait, ils ont tous les deux utilisés la même stratégie de Défense, sauf que l'un avec la magie de sa baguette, et l'autre avec sa magie de Gobelin. Ce qui est intéressant au cas où tu dois te battre avec un Gobelin. »

Je rigole, mais reste surprise qu'il en sache autant depuis l'année dernière. Il continue de me parler de ces deux personnages, et étonnamment, je reste concentré sur ce qu'il dit. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi attentive !


	6. Sixième Semaine

Petite phrase d'introduction: Bonjouuur !**  
**

**Faenlgiec : **J'adore sérieusement débattre avec toi :D Enfin une avec qui je peux partir dans mon délire!

J'avoue, ton point de vue m'a fait me remettre en question... Et remettre en question mon interprétation du bouquin... Et remettre en question ce que j'avais déjà écrit sur eux... :P J'en ai conclu que Rogue s'en doutait, comme tu l'a dis... Après tout, il les suivait partout durant une période donc il a déjà du voir la carte, ou alors entendre leurs surnoms... Par contre je suis pas sur que Rogue se laisse convaincre, c'est surtout que Lupin lui laisse pas le temps de s'exprimer ^^ Et je les voyais connu, un peu à la Fred et George, plus qu'à la Cedric ou Cho. Enfin, je les vois assez connu eux, "les maraudeurs" mais c'est vrai que leurs surnoms, c'est pas possible du tout. En gros je comprends les histoires où ils sont les rois de l'école, parce qu'en plus elles sont souvent écrites de leurs points de vues, et étant donné leurs modesties... ^^ En tout cas, dans cette histoire, ils resteront des garçons stupides de 13-14ans, comme les autres ^^ Pour le peu où ils seront là :)

En tout cas merci beaucoup de me donner tes impressions, ta façon de voir les choses etc... !

**Helado Hime :** C'est bien ce dont j'avais peur! Je vois bien les choses mais j'ai peut être du mal à les retranscrire :P Et du coup, je vous perds! Promis, c'est partit pour les efforts ! En tout cas ça me fais plaisir, et c'est fait pour !

**Lufoca :** Merciii ! Ravi que tu éprouve une émotion en lisant! Ouf, je n'écris pas trop platement ! En tout cas je poste toute les semaines! Et après celui-ci il reste deux chapitres :)

Voilà, espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain, voici la suite!

**Mercredi 17 Octobre :**

« Tu n'as pas encore fini de manger ? » S'étonne Andréa.

Je lève doucement la tête et la voit en train de m'attendre, les poings sur les hanches, ses cheveux brun épais et bouclés attachés en une queue de cheval basse, et ses lunettes sur son nez :

« Elle vient à peine d'arriver, elle était à la bibliothèque. » Répond Malcolm à ma place.

« T'y a déjà passé ton week end ! » Elle s'exclame.

Et à cette pensée je souris. J'ai croisé deux fois Remus depuis Lundi, bien que je ne l'ai pas vu ce week end… On se dit bonjour maintenant, et on parle aussi.

Et mes réactions d'ado attardé pleines d'hormones sont parties ! Parce que je ne rêve plus à lui parler à présent, je lui parle pour de bon. Et je ne bégaie pas, je ne rougis pas trop à part quand il me fixe, je ne fuis pas son regard. Tout est tellement naturel avec lui…

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

Finalement, peut être que mes réactions d'ados attardé pleine d'hormones, ne sont pas toutes parties. Je ne lui réponds pas alors elle se tourne vers Malcolm :

« Pourquoi elle sourit comme ça ? »

Ce dernier éclate d'un rire discret, derrière sa main qui tient sa fourchette, au bout de laquelle un morceau de gâteau est suspendu.

« Je pense à Pince. » Je réponds spontanément, et la tête que fait Andréa me fait rire.

Si Malcolm n'aime pas la bibliothèque car il y a toujours trop de monde selon lui, Andréa ne l'aime pas à cause de notre bibliothécaire. Pince l'a fait pleurer durant son premier mois à Poudlard, et elle lui voue depuis une haine viscérale. Autant dire que je n'ai pas trouvé une bonne excuse pour expliquer mon sourire.

« Mouai c'est ça… Et moi je souris comme une attardé lorsque je pense à Rusard. »

J'éclate de rire, malgré le fait que d'après elle, je n'ai définitivement pas perdu mes réactions d'ados attardé pleine d'hormones. Je me lève et enjambe le banc de la table. Malcolm en face de moi enfourne en vitesse son dernier bout de gâteau et je les rejoins quelques secondes plus tard à la fin de la table :

« Allez dis-moi ! On est copine hein ?

- Tu as vu comment Traditor l'a félicité tout à l'heure pour son devoir ? Normal qu'elle sourit comme ça.

- C'est vrai ! Et en plus, regarde nos points ! » Je dis en pointant mon index sur les sabliers. On est bien partie, notre maison est celle qui a récolté le plus de point pour le moment.

« C'est quoi ce monde ? Doit y avoir une annonce sur le tableau… » Dit Malcolm. On avance vers la dizaine d'élève qui s'agglutine devant le fameux tableau.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je ne vois rien…

- Y a un bal ! » Lui réponds une fille. La fille en question sort de la foule et cris de joie :

« Un bal c'est géniale ! Un bal d'Halloween !

- Pour qui ?

- Pour tout le monde !

- Même les deuxièmes années ?

- Non qu'à partir de la troisième ! » Elle répond à Andréa.

Ouai… Donc pas tout le monde.

La Gryffondor qui nous a appris la nouvelle sautille de joie, et une grande brune sort de la foule en lui souriant :

« Allez Violette, on va le dire aux autres ?

- Oh oui ! Viens on va le dire à tout le monde ! »

Je regarde Malcolm et éclate de rire avec lui tandis qu'on s'éloigne du tableau.

« C'était bien une Gryffondor celle la… Y a qu'elles pour être si surexcité pour un bal.

- Les Gryffondors ne sont pas tous ainsi… » Je réponds, avant de me mordre la langue.

Qu'est ce qui me prend ? Ça en devient une obsession, Malcolm avait raison ! Bien que je dois l'admettre, je le savais depuis quelques temps. D'ailleurs il doit penser la même chose car il rigole et Andréa doit penser que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit car elle rit aussi. Et à raison, il n'y a pas plus exubérant que les Gryffondors.

**Samedi 19 Octobre : **

J'éclate de rire. Pas d'un rire bruyant, un minimum de respect dans la bibliothèque ! Mais je rigole derrière mon livre, mes épaules secouées de soubresauts. J'essaie d'inspirer et baisse finalement mon livre :

« Je me souviens… Chloé, c'est une fille de ma classe, très gentille mais maladroite. Une fois elle a fait tomber son livre pendant un devoir écrit. Imagine le silence général troublé d'un coup par le bruit de l'énorme livre qui tombe à terre. Letiendra regardait par la fenêtre à ce moment-là, il a poussé un cri ! »

A ce souvenir, je cache de nouveau mon visage derrière ma main, puis l'enlève :

« Même moi je n'ai pas un cri aussi aigu ! » Je rajoute.

J'entends le discret rire de Remus et l'observe tandis qu'il baisse son visage face à la table pour le cacher. Remus est très discret. Il sourit beaucoup mais rit très peu. Et lorsqu'il le fait, on l'entend à peine. Les seules indications sont ses yeux brillants et son visage rouge.

« Tous ses cours étaient affreux… Avec les autres, on avait hâte d'être à l'année suivante parce qu'on était sûr de changer de prof. On considérait la malédiction comme une bénédiction… » Sourit doucement Remus. « Si j'avais su ce qu'il lui serait arrivé, je n'aurais pas tant souhaité changer de professeurs…

- Ma sœur était comme toi quand elle a lu les journaux cet été. Elle l'a tellement critiqué tout au long de l'année, qu'elle a fondue en larme quand elle a appris son décès.

- Je n'ai pas non plus eu cette réaction. » Temporise Remus avec un sourire.

« Je m'en doute !

- En quelle année est ta sœur ?

- Elle n'est plus à Poudlard. Elle était en septième l'année dernière à Poufsouffle… Et toi ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

- Non, fils unique.

- Tu connaissais quelqu'un avant d'arriver ici ?

- Non personne. Je vis dans un petit village pommé au centre de l'Angleterre. Il n'y a ni moldu, ni sorcier à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

J'en rigole :

« Dis donc tu dois t'éclater pendant l'été !

- Tu as raison… » Me sourit-il ironiquement.

« Et du coup tu fais quoi de tes étés ? » Remus me sourit, mais ne répond pas. Je hausse les sourcils pour l'inciter à parler et finalement, baissant les yeux il me dit :

« Je m'avance sur les cours… C'est ce que j'ai fait cet été du moins. Le reste du temps, j'aide beaucoup ma mère. Elle est moldu. Donc on va faire les courses ensemble, où je jardine avec elle. Entre les fleurs, les arbres, les fruits et les légumes qu'elle plante, on a des choses à faire !

- Elle ne travaille pas ?

- Pas à 100%, et l'été elle reste à la maison. Et tes parents ils font quoi ?

- Mon père est policier. Et ma mère travaille dans une boutique de vêtement sur le chemin de traverse.

- Madame Guipure ?

- Non, leur principal concurrent : Tissard et Brodette. » Je vois Remus grimacer, sûrement de gêne, de ne pas connaître ce magasin ? J'en rigole :

« T'en fais pas, Madame Guipure est très connu et mieux placer que T&B. Mais Madame Guipure devient pratiquement une marque, alors que chez T&B, les vêtements sont plus abordables.

- Ma mère sera enchantée de l'apprendre ! Je l'y emmènerais la prochaine fois.

- Comme tu veux, mais rassure toi, je ne t'en voudrais pas de continuer à t'habiller chez elle ! »

Remus rit et moi aussi. C'est naturel. Parler avec lui n'est pas difficile. Garder le fil de mes pensées lorsqu'il rit, sourit, ou fait ses mimiques, ça c'est plus dur. Mais nous avons une espèce de complicité… Enfin, une chose est sure, moi je l'ai avec lui.

On reste ainsi un moment avant de reprendre notre conversation. Oui, c'est très facile de parler avec lui finalement.


	7. Septième Semaine

**Mes excuses pour le chapitre précédent que vous aviez déjà lu ! C'est à présent le bon ordre, mais c'était une preuve de mes débuts sur ce site ^^**

**Jeudi 25 Octobre :**

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas ? C'est l'occasion de se divertir.

- Parce que ça ne m'amuse pas… Et je n'ai pas besoin de me divertir !

- Bien sûr que si, tu boss trop.

- Pas plus que toi ou Inna. Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi, si ça te branche tant les bals ! »

Malcolm en reste bouche bée. Et personnellement j'en ris. Nous sommes sortis des cours, il est onze heures et nous n'avons rien comme cours à cette heure-ci. Andréa à une fascination sans borne pour les plantes et je sais que Remus à Botanie dans un quart d'heures, alors j'avoue avoir approuvé la proposition de mon amie, à venir se balader près des serres.

« Et tu ne dis rien ? Après tout, tu veux y aller au bal toi…

- C'est vrai ? » S'étonne Andréa : « Avec qui ?

- Si tu viens au bal, tu le sauras. »

Je mens, je n'y vais avec personne. Je veux demander à Remus, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Malcolm me fait un grand sourire pour me montrer à quel point il est heureux que je le soutienne. On est arrivé en bas, à la limite des serres et je vois déjà des élèves y entrer. Pourvu que je ne l'ai pas manqué… Je pensais à ça, quand j'entends Malcolm râler. Je me tourne pour les voir en train de se chamailler, comprendre : ils se donnent des coups de cul comme des gamins, et c'est à celui qui fera tomber l'autre. Malcolm et ses quelques kilos ne font pas le poids contre Andréa et sa force.

« Vous êtes des idiots. » Les deux idiots en question se regardent :

« Andy, je crois qu'elle est jalouse. »

Je me mets à reculer, mais trop tard, ils se mettent à courir, je balance mon sac au loin juste avant que chacun me plaque une épaule et je me retrouve sur le dos en moins de deux :

« Vous. N'êtes. Que. Des. Idiots ! » Je crie avant d'éclater de rire et me débattre à coups de coups de pieds.

J'entends des cris de douleurs de la part de mes amis, mais je m'en contrefiche et je m'acharne sur chaque chose que je peux toucher de mes pieds. Avant que leurs poids sur moi ne disparaissent complétement et j'en profite pour éclater de rire.

« Heu, excusez-moi ? »

Je lève la tête et reconnais l'un des amis de Remus. Celui-ci est, je crois, le plus gentil et le plus calmes d'entre tous et tient en plus mon livre entre ses mains :

« Je crois que ça appartient à l'un d'entre vous non ?

- Oui, c'est à la limace qui à terre. Elle a eu envie de les jeter, on ne sait pas trop ce qui peut lui passer par la tête à cette folle. »

L'ami de Remus, Pettigrow, rigole un peu avant de donner le livre à Malcolm qui lui parlait.

« Je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire : Abruti ! » Je réplique en me levant et en me frottant énergiquement mes fesses couvertes de terre. Après tout, Remus n'est pas encore là mais ne va pas tardé, alors autant que je sois plus présentable que maintenant.

« Inna, il te manque ça aussi… » Déclare une voix rauque derrière moi, que j'ai bien sûr reconnu.

Mais à cet instant, je regrette amèrement de m'être frotté le popotin comme une andouille. Je me retourne doucement, et Remus, souriant, me tends mon sac.

« Heu… Merci Remus… » Je souris difficilement.

« Vous avez cours ici ?

- Oh non… Mais Andréa est fan de botanique, alors on passait faire un tour. Tu as Chourave maintenant ?

- Oui, et… » Un sifflement perce notre conversation et on se tourne tous vers la source du bruit.

Potter à en juger par les deux doigts qu'il a de chaque côté de sa bouche prêt à siffler de nouveau. Il fait un signe de main et entre dans la serre à son tour :

« Ah, on doit y aller. A plus tard Inna !

- Et merci pour mes affaires ! » Je réponds en le regardant partir.

Puis, seulement lorsqu'il n'est plus dans mon champ de vision, une idée me vint en tête… Et si je tuais Andréa et Malcolm ?

**Dimanche 28 Octobre :**

« Ils parient sur tout. Sirius et James sont semblables sur bien des points.

- Et ils parient quoi ?

- Quelques fois, ils se donnent des gages. Mais la plupart du temps de l'argent.

- Ils en ont beaucoup à dépenser ! » Je m'étonne. Remus sourit :

« Un Black et un Potter, l'argent ne semble pas poser de problème pour eux.

- Et toi et Peter, vous pariez aussi ?

- Non. Peter parce qu'il n'aime pas parier de l'argent. Moi j'ai plutôt le rôle d'arbitre, lorsqu'ils veulent avoir une réponse ou qu'il n'arrive pas à se départager.

- Tu sembles être le plus calme d'entre tous… » J'ajoute pensivement.

Remus lève subitement la tête, et son sourire n'est plus le même. Honnêtement, il me fascine. Je comprends un peu mieux ce qu'Andréa me disait sur l'aspect de sa personnalité qui semble étrange aux autres. Mais je ne le considère pas comme un malade mental, je n'ai pas envie de le fuir, bien au contraire. Plus encore maintenant que je le connais un peu mieux. Il est… Mystérieux, sans le vouloir sans doute. Il n'est pas mystérieux comme quelqu'un qui cache des choses. Il l'est comme s'il était trop timide pour être autrement. Je dois toujours lui raconter des choses sur moi pour qu'il accepte de m'en dire un peu aussi. Et puis parfois, il ne répond pas simplement comme s'il ne voulait pas se mettre en valeur. J'ai l'impression qu'il se sent comme… Insignifiant. Ou sans grand intérêt. Ou quelque chose comme ça…

« Et quel est le dernier pari en date ? » Je demande pour ne pas laisser mon cerveau divaguer et le silence se poursuivre.

« Oh… Et bien c'est à propos du bal en vérité. »

Je l'observe pour l'inciter à poursuivre, et il se penche à une distance raisonnable, pour chuchoter encore plus bas :

« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais Violette, une fille de ma classe, avait fait une déclaration d'amour public à James il y a quelques semaines…

- Je crois que Malcolm m'a parlé de cette histoire… » Je me retiens de sourire au souvenir d'un Malcolm écroulé de rire durant toute une soirée.

« James lui a demandé de l'accompagner au bal. Nous lui avons dit que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, vu qu'il ne l'a supporte pas. Mais il nous a affirmé que seuls les idiots ne changeaient pas d'avis. Sirius en a profité pour parier. Si James ne supporte plus Violette avant la fin du bal, il devra avoir le mot « idiot » écrit sur son front durant une semaine. »

Je rigole doucement, très intéressé par la suite :

« Et alors ? Il a quoi en échange ? » Remus grimace et poursuit : « En échange, Sirius, Peter et moi devons trouver une cavalière, sinon nous devrons avoir « seul » écrit sur le front…

- Pendant une semaine. » Je le coupe avant d'éclater de rire dans mes bras. Je l'entends un peu rire aussi à coté et relève la tête. Il rit oui, mais il est gêné…

« Et alors ? Vous vous en sortez comment ?

- Peter et Sirius ont une cavalière.

- Et toi ? » Je lui demande.

Et il secoue doucement la tête. Je me mords les lèvres… Je m'étais promis de ne même pas lui demander. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire un ulcère pour quelque chose que je n'oserais jamais lui demander.

« Pourquoi ?

- Je… Les filles de ma classe sont prises. Et je ne parle pas trop aux autres filles…

- Alors on a qu'à y aller ensemble. » Ah ! Il me regarde ! Mais pas encore dans les yeux. Je crois que je l'ai choqué. Il est… Wahou, avec ce visage figé de surprise. Mais à peine je pense à ça que je commence à paniquer. Seigneur, je lui ai demandé ça ?! J'essaie de me défendre, pour ne pas le voir faire une syncope devant mes yeux :

« Je suis en deuxième année, donc je ne peux y aller que si tu m'invite. Et toi, tant qu'à faire, tu ne perds pas ton pari ? » Je m'étais approché de lui durant ma tirade, un peu trop même. Je me recule d'un coup quand son parfum me parvient et coupe le contact visuel en rougissant. Seigneur je lui ai demandé ! Et ce qu'il sent bon ! Oh purée il ne me répond pas. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Mes mains commencent à trembler et je sens une boule qui se forme dans ma gorge. Faut que je parte, faut que je m'en aille, avant de pleurer.

« Tu veux… Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? »

Seigneur, maintenant, je peux mourir.

Jamais je ne serais aussi heureuse.

J'inspire profondément pour me calmer, ravaler la boule à travers mon œsophage, et je tente de ne pas hurler de joie… Je souris donc, et lui rends son regard :

« Avec plaisir Remus. »


	8. Huitième Semaine

**Lufoca : Un grannd merci :D Et bin, ta review fait super super plaisiiiir ! Tu es l'une de celles qui donnent vraiment envie de publier et d'écrire :D Merci de m'avoir fait partager tes avis! **

**J'espère vous revoir lorsque je publierais mon autre histoire! **

**Merci de m'avoir suivie, et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture du dernier chapitre :)**

**Mardi 30 Octobre :**

« Inna sérieusement je t'en supplie… »

Seigneur, faîtes qu'Alvin se taise par pitié !

« Allez ! Viens au bal avec moi ! »

Alvin est le grand frère de Malcolm, en troisième année à Poufsouffle. Encore plus rondouillard que son petit frère, je crois qu'il n'a pas osé demander à une autre fille que moi de l'accompagner. Ce n'est que la cinquième fois aujourd'hui que je le remballe :

« Non Alvin… » J'arrive à chuchoter à travers les cheveux qui me barrent le visage.

Oui je suis rouge de honte. Tout simplement parce qu'Alvin, me fait tout ce foin dans la bibliothèque alors que, devinez qui est en face de nous ? Dans le mille, Remus ! Qui a la tête baissé au possible, et qui j'ai l'impression se ratatine de plus en plus sur sa chaise…

« Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas venir avec moi ?

- Parce que… Hum… J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un… »

Silence très gênant. Remus a ajouté une main sur son front pour cacher son visage. De mieux en mieux ! Malcolm à coté de son frère, à sa bouche mimant un « o » parfait, ses joues n'étant plus aussi proéminente que d'habitude avec cette grimace :

« Oh. Et qui ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

- Parce que ce ne sont que mes affaires ! Demande à Andréa d'y aller avec toi !

- T'y vas avec qui ?

- Tu verras bien… » J'ajoute entre mes dents…

Oui, je commence à ne plus savoir où me mettre… Je jette un regard à Remus puis regarde de nouveau Alvin et Malcolm. Qui me sourit de toutes ces dents. Par pitié faite qu'il n'ait pas compris !

« Oh chanceuse va ! Je vais demander à Andréa !

- Et bravo d'avoir eu le courage ! » Ajoute Malcolm en suivant son grand frère.

Par pitié dites-moi qu'il n'a pas dit ça… Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que j'ose enfin lever la tête. Remus lève la tête en même temps, me sourit, et se racle la gorge :

« Heu… On disait quoi ? »

Ah oui, bonne question, avant que Malcolm arrive nous parlions de…

« Je.. Je m'en souviens plus… » Je chuchote un peu mal à l'aise.

J'entends Remus se lever… Voilà, comment le faire fuir en une leçon ?!

Je veux le rattraper, trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire mais je n'arrive même pas à lever mes yeux !

Puis je l'entends se rassoir sur la chaise à côté de moi et je lève finalement mon regard vers lui, soulagée. Comme d'habitude, il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Il a même baissé les siens et semble gêné. Il relève la tête un peu avant de poser son coude sur la table et passer sa main sur sa nuque :

« Tu sais, j'ai entendu ce que ton ami te disais… Et je voulais te dire, je sais qu'on en a parlé tous les deux mais… Tu peux y aller avec lui.

- Tu ne veux plus y aller avec moi ? » Je demande, plus pour ne pas hurler que non, je ne veux y aller avec personne d'autre que lui…

« Si enfin, bien sûr. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner à cause de ce stupide pari… Je veux dire, tu connais beaucoup plus ton ami que moi, tu pourrais plus t'amuser avec lui.

- Non. Je ne veux pas y aller avec toi seulement pour le pari. Vraiment, je préfère y aller avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. » Oups, je l'ai finalement dit. Et au regard qu'il me lance, il parait surpris. Et je me mets je crois, à rougir.

« Heu… Je… » Il bégaie.

Il est encore moins assuré que moi et bizarrement, cela me donne un peu de courage de le voir si peu confiant. Alors, je ne sais pas pourquoi, sûrement pour lui assurer de ce que j'ai dit, je ne sais pas d'où je trouve le courage mais je pose ma main sur la sienne, celle qui est sur sa cuisse.

« Vraiment Remus. Je n'ai pas envie de changer nos projets. »

Ses yeux descendent sur nos mains. Il relève le visage et me regarde dans les yeux.

Je… Wo. Il a des yeux… Expressifs. Il a l'air de ne pas savoir comment réagir. Mais le contact visuel me fait perdre mes moyens, je sens de nouveau la chaleur qui monte jusqu'à la base de mes cheveux. Et la seule chose que je peux faire est de baisser les yeux. Faut me comprendre, il a un regard fascinant ! A présent ça va mieux, et comme tout est naturel avec lui, et aussi pour tant qu'à faire, aller jusqu'au bout, mon pouce décide de bouger pour caresser sa main. Puis je retourne à mon livre, ma main posé sur la sienne, et j'essaie de me concentrer sur mon travail.

Je souris quelques minutes plus tard, parce que crier de joie et sautiller serait mal vu dans la bibliothèque, quand je sens son pouce caresser le dos de ma main.

Nous échangeons un regard en souriant…

Oui, je ne souhaite aller au bal avec personne d'autre que lui.

**Mercredi 31 Octobre :**

Les amis de Remus sont vraiment très drôles ! Je ne sais pas qui l'est le plus.

Sirius qui ne jette pas un regard à Marlène sa cavalière.

Violette qui semble jalouse de Lily parce que son costume à elle est assorti avec celui de James qui est son cavalier.

James qui ne capte rien et qui cherche sa cousine avec Sirius.

Et Peter et Mary qui rigolent ensemble sans faire attention aux petites disputes de leurs propres amis.

Bref, Remus n'aime pas danser, mais je lui ai dit que je m'en fichais. Je veux juste être avec lui, du coup, aussi naturellement que d'habitude, nous nous sommes mis à parler de nos vies, à observer les autres, et à boire le jus de citrouille spécial Whisky grâce à James.

C'est finalement le bruit que fait le groupe et qui m'empêche un peu de l'entendre, et la chaleur dans la grande salle qui m'encourage à lui proposer de sortir un peu. Remus ne semblait attendre que ça puisqu'il saute sur ses pieds. Je ris et continue de lui parler de ses camarades. L'ambiance à l'air vraiment très bonne dans leur petit groupe. Meilleure que chez nous. Lorsqu'on passe les portes, l'air s'engouffre dans tous mes vêtements. C'est froid, et silencieux, mais justement ça fait du bien. On se met à marcher en s'éloignant du château et je poursuis :

« Mais Violette et Lily ne semblent pas s'apprécier ?

- Non c'est vrai. Toutes les cinq ne restent pas trop ensemble, mêmes si elles se supportent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas les mêmes je suppose. Aucune ne se ressemblent, mais tout le monde a plus de facilité avec certaines personnes. » Je hoche la tête.

« C'est vrai. Nous c'était pareil, Malcolm et moi restions qu'ensemble mais finalement, je m'entends très bien avec Andréa aussi… » Je me coupe en entendant quelqu'un crier au loin :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » On se retourne vivement.

C'est Rusard qui parle a deux filles. Ils sont loin, mais aucun doute qu'après elle, c'est nous qu'il va venir gronder :

« Oh non. On va se faire… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sens que Remus me prends le poignet et me tire vers lui. Je me mets à courir et le suis sans me poser de question. Simplement avec l'envie de rire. Ok, je crois que je suis très sensible au whiskey pur feu… Finalement, on s'accroupit pour passer à travers les branches d'un buisson. Et on reste derrière.

« On pouvait aussi rentrer ! » Je m'exclame avec un grand sourire.

« Désolé, un mauvais réflexe que j'ai quand je vois Rusard. »

J'éclate de rire et m'assoit en tailleurs tout comme lui, pour lui faire face. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, et nos genoux s'entrechoquent. Il fait noir, mais mes yeux arrivent remarquablement bien à le détailler. Le silence prend place, mais je ne suis pas gêné. Il me sourit et je le trouve très beau, même s'il est déguisé en vampire et que les créatures de la nuit m'ont toujours fait peur.

Particulièrement depuis que je sais qu'elles existent vraiment.

Mais bon, il est impossible pour moi d'avoir peur de Remus… Les dents en plastique aident extrêmement aussi ! Je pose mes mains sur mes jambes. Les siennes sont à quelques millimètres…

Je me souviens du compliment qu'il m'a fait en début de soirée : « Tu es magnifique Inna. J'adore les lutines. »

Je souris distraitement et tends mes deux index pour toucher ses mains. Je ne le regarde pas, je regarde nos mains. Mes deux doigts parcourent distraitement ses mains liés. Je n'ose pas aller plus loin, mais me satisfait de ça. J'oublie carrément que Remus est là, et que c'est ses mains que je touche. Oh je le sais, sinon je le ferais pas, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que Remus est conscient que je fasse ça, c'est… Etrange. C'est comme si j'avais oublié sa présence et je souris distraitement en m'amusant ainsi.

Et quelques minutes après, je vois ses doigts se détacher. J'arrête subitement mon geste, et de sourire aussi. Avec de grands yeux, je vois ses mains se placer parallèles aux miennes. Ses longs doigts s'écarter pour s'entrecroiser délicatement avec les miens. A présent j'ose le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne me regarde pas, il regarde nos mains. Je m'approche un peu de lui. Je sens mon dos tirer, mais je n'y pense pas. La pression de ses doigts entre les miens, ainsi que les caresses sur le dos de ma mains me poussent à agir. Et je ne pense qu'à son visage de plus en plus proche. Quand ses yeux rencontre les miens je me stop soudainement, électrisé par le contact. Il ne le brise pas. Non, à la place, il s'approche à peine.

Ce qui m'encourage à combler la distance et enfin nos lèvres se touchent. Ses _fausses_ canines me gênent un peu, mais je ne pense pas à ça. Je pense à fermer les yeux. Je pense à bouger doucement mes lèvres. Je pense que ses lèvres sont plutôt douces. Je pense qu'il sent bon. Je pense à mon ventre, parce que mes intestins sont en train de se tordre. Je pense à nos mains qui s'enserrent.

Et je suis sûr que c'est le plus beau premier baiser qu'aucune fille n'est jamais vécue.

Je pense juste que oui, j'embrasse Remus Lupin. Et quand on se sépare, que je vois son sourire, que je vois ses yeux regarder chaque détail de mon visage avec ce même sourire, je pense qu'embrasser Remus va très vite devenir une obsession.

* * *

**The End... Pour le moment !**


End file.
